


Ride The Cowboy

by AshynnaStarlight, Vathekael



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bandits & Outlaws, Bar, Cowboy slang, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, On the Run, One Night Stands Becoming More, Oral Sex, POC Reader, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, alcohol consumption, consensual intercourse, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathekael/pseuds/Vathekael
Summary: You've been on the run for a while, and while having a drink at a bar, you run into Jesse McCree.





	Ride The Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> A collab with my lovely friend Vathekael. Edited based on an RP we did. A slight few references that the reader is poc, but can be easily ignored.

You sighed deeply as you sat at the bar, looking into your glass of pop. Maybe you should just grab a stiff string and lose your mind tonight. Tired of running and looking over your shoulder. Not that you expected anyone to come after you here. Only a dumb knuckle would dare to come after you in this seedy part in this hole in the ground town in the middle of nowhere. They all have better shit to do than worrying about you. Sipping your pop again, you chuckled to yourself. Who would have thought you would get here? Not you. But life was odd that way. It wasn't a bad life. But a gal just missed having a partner at times.

Jesse took a drag of his cigar, watching the saloon with weary eyes. His tip for his target, a nasty man who deserved the justice that was coming,  had gone cold, this godforsaken town holding nothing of interest to him. But it was late, and no trains were coming or going at this time. It seemed like he was stranded until morning came.

Taking one last drag, he dropped his cigar to the ground and walking inside, eyes scanning the patrons, his expression perfectly schooled, his spurs chiming softly with each step. The other patrons paid him no mind, everyone content to just nurse their drink. However, there was one that caught his eye; a woman with curly hair hidden by a hat similar to his own, clearly trying to hide from the world. He'd have to keep an eye at you, to make sure you weren't going to give him trouble. Stepping up to the bar, he signalled for the bartender. "A whiskey on the rocks, if you'd be so kind."

You looked up when you heard a voice as smooth and gruff as the whiskey he ordered a little bit away from you. Biting your bottom lip when you saw the cowboy standing there. Even just his profile showed he was a hot as fuck prime male, facial hair and all.

Sighing to yourself, you looked away and ignored the silly throbbing between your thighs. It had been too long for you. Ridiculous. Sipping your pop some more, you stretched a bit. Inhaling faintly, you could smell the faint scent on tobacco on him. Mixed with a spicy cologne, and the sharpness of gunpowder. Not surprising seeing the big ass gun on his hip. The way he stood, confident. It just ran warning bells in your head. Something telling you to get far away from him or else something would happen that would change everything. Of course, you made yourself smaller as not to draw attention to you. Trying to think how to get away.

Glancing in your direction you, he noticed you had moved, shrinking in on yourself even more. Like a mouse trying to get away from a rattlesnake. Contrary to what many might believe, McCree was not stupid. You were acting out of place, and in a life like his, such things were to be taken seriously.

Nodding his thanks to the bartender, he took his whiskey and moved over to you, careful to keep his gun arm free. He didn't want a shootout, but he was not afraid to defend himself. His aim was right as rain. "What's a gal like you doin' here alone?" he asked, small smile on his lips as he sat down in front of you, watching you. Mouse, meet rattlesnake.

 _Ah fuckery dingy dang don't talk to me_. Meeting brown eyes, you decided to throw it on a different track. Seeing making yourself even tinier didn't help. "Just killing time till the next train comes to get you out of here. Girl gotta do something. Watching paint dry or the sitcoms on the tv get mighty boring pretty quick." And of course this fucker had a thicker accent than bloody maple syrup. Fucker. Ugly fucker. Very ugly. Nothing handsome about him at all. "You, sir?" you asked politely with a sweet smile on your face and sitting a bit more upright. Crossing your legs as your hands itched for your blades.

His brow quirked ever so slightly. No mouse at all. A rattler in disguise. Your body language clearly stated that you wanted him gone, almost as if you wanted your weapons in your hands. But your eyes, steely as they were, didn't hold the same animosity.

"Must be a reason you chose a tiny burg like this. Everyone else here is half seas over, yet you're drinkin' liquid sugar." Leaning forward, he tipped his hat up slightly. "As for me, I'm huntin' a curly wolf." You were lethal, but beautiful. A rattler wasn't right for you. A hawk, beauty in the sky, with lethal weapons of its own. That was what you were. And hawks ate rattlesnakes.

"Transit. Just transit, cowboy. And you know bad things happen to girls who look a bit too deep in ol' Jack Daniel's eyes." So he was a bounty hunter. Yup, time to get this sweet butt out of here. Never know what the fuckers back home had put on your head even though you were as innocent as a maiden petting an unicorn.

"Good luck on ya hunting, sir. I hope you catch whoever it is you're looking for." Your eyes moved over his body. Noticing his mechanical arm. And then...."bad as motherfucker? Ya for real?" You couldn't help but giggle as you saw his silly belt buckle, your eyes twinkling with merit. Oh god. Arrogant sob. But it was kinda cute in a way too.

"Come now, gotta show what I am." The buckle had been a silly thing, but it reminded him where he was going in life. What he had left behind. "Surely looking at the bottom of the glass is less of a danger than walkin’ outside after nightfall." You were trying to escape, eyes twinkling but slightly fidgety. "I might be heeled, but I won't hurt ya. No need to skedaddle. It's not you who I'm lookin’ for." You were running from something, but it was not from him. He had just spooked you. A grand girl should not have to look over her shoulder.

Watching for a long moment, you relaxed a little bit. Leaning sideways against the counter as you turned towards him. Seems he wasn't trying to bag and tag you. "I can take care of yourself while sober. When drunk, eh." You shrugged casually as your eyes didn't move away from him. Fucker. Who gave him the right to have a sexy voice and a nice face. Asshole. Go suck on a tit...not yours. "Why you bothering to talk to me?"

You hadn't been on the run as long as him. You relaxed at his words much faster than he had expected, giving him a hint that you were not going to slice his throat without a reason. "You were actin odd, had to make sure that ya weren't going to knock me gallery west." Since the two of you were stuck there, perhaps he could make a mash on you, let both of you let go of some tension and steam. Lord knew you were making his pecker stand at attention. Your skin so sun kissed, and curls framing your face nicely. Standing at attention, and soon weeping.

"I'm sorry, but this bad ass motherfucker with a gun bigger than most dicks suddenly stood beside me talking with a voice straight from sin. A girl needs to clutch her pearls then and pray to Mary for salivation," you shot amused at him, sipping your 'liquid sugar' as he had called it. He was watching you quite intently. Especially around your chest area. Seems he was interested in using one of his guns. "Something caught your attention, cowboy?" You arched your eyebrow sassy.

"Most, but not all," he grinned. He'd let you compare the size of his guns any day. "Hard not to see something I like, when ya be dreadfully pretty. You gonna give me the mitten, or you want to try and shoot one of your guns?" Go big or go home. You seemed to be as interested as him, your eyes wandering along his body. He reckoned you'd be clutching more than just your pearls before the night was over. Or slap him across the face and dump his drink on him.

"Can't take credit for it. All your mum's fault, so take it up with her." You winked amused. Well then. He sure didn't leave anything to speculation and guessing, huh? Taking a deep breath, you finished your glass and hopped off your stool. Grabbing your purse to pay for your drink.

"Well. Seems you're in luck, cowboy. I always wanted to try shooting some guns," you purred in hopefully a sexy way, giving him your best bedroom eyes. Probably were going to regret this but fuck it. Girl needed some fun at times as well.

His drink sitting untouched on the table, he rose from his seat, and watched you with lust filled eyes. A hawk and a rattlesnake in bed. He'd remember this a long time, he reckoned. Lips tugging in the corners, he walked over to the bartender and for his drink and a room, listening intently to hear your movements. The belts and protective cup hiding his growing erection. Those eyes of yours were lethal, and your voice could melt a man to a puddle. Turning around, he put his arm around you and led the two of you towards the stairs. "I reckon the shootin' will be entertainin' to both of us."

"Lets just hope I don't kill you." Your heart raced a million miles per hour. Maybe you should have taken his drink for some liquid courage. Or Dutch courage. When he opened the door, you stepped inside and took off your hat. Turning to him, you took off his hat as well before pulling his head down into a deep kiss.

No use wasting time on pleasantries. You were in this room for one thing, and that was shooting that gun of his. When his mouth opened, you pushed your tongue in and tasted him. The taste of the smoke was something to get used to, but it wasn't bad. Moaning against his lips, you pressed your soft body against him.

He groaned against your lips, arms around you, holding your hips close to his. He needed to shed the layers of clothing, and let you feel his cock. Or rather, let him feel you against his cock. He just hoped he wouldn't shoot prematurely. Tongues fought and yielded, taking and giving as hands wandered, a rushed dance as clothes were opened and buttons ripped. His metal hand touched the flesh underneath your shirt, a cool sensation against your heated skin, the other grabbing your ass, moving your hips against his. He didn't feel much, with the blasted cup in the way, and a frustrated growl dripped from his lips.

"Shouldn’t wear so many layers, cowboy," you sassed against his lips as your body shivered, the mental hand foreign but not bad. Feeling it warm up because of your skin. Your when moved to his belt and took it off, tossing it aside. Then you removed his protection and shoved his pants down. Biting his bottom lip, you wrapped your hand around his cock and purred roughly. Not trying to care that everything was going so fast. Just a good fuck. That's all that's needed. "Hey cowboy, seems you got a shotgun between your legs," you teased him amused as you pumped his cock rapidly.

"Ma always told me not to carry a bigger gun than your own." You didn't shy away from his metal arm, like most people he approached did. It seemed like you almost enjoyed it. Such a different woman, warming more parts of him than he'd want to admit. Fucking was all there was to it. Nothing else. You were wearing too much clothes however. He loathed to lose your touch on him, but he wanted to see you in all your glory. He pushed your jacket down your shoulders, growling as it got stuck at your elbows. "Ya mind losin' some of those layers yourself?"

"Never heard of asking sweetly," you drawled back as you stuck your tongue out amused. Then you took off your jacket, blouse, kicking off your boots and taking off your pants. Then you sunk down on your knees and jerked him off while looking up at him. Leaning it, you swirled your tongue around the tip of his dick. Humming softly as you lapped up some of his precum and using his saliva to make it easier to stroke his cock. Your other hand holding his balls and toying with them. Making wet noises as you took him into your mouth and bobbed your head.

Grabbing his glove with his teeth, he pulled it off while watching you play with his dick, the view sinful. The fact that you touched his balls made him groan, glad to know that you knew how good that felt. Not a lot of women did. His head tipped back slightly as his flesh hand tangled in your curls, his hat falling to the ground. Damn you were good. This would be over much faster than he'd want. Trying to think of polar bears, he quickly shed the rest of his clothes, his heavy chest piece falling to the ground with a loud clank. "Just like that darlin'. Gnh, just like that," he moaned, trying his best to keep his hips still.

Taking his cock deeper, you hummed loudly. Moving your head faster as you kept stimulating his balls. His cock twitched as it leaked more and more precum. He didn't taste bad, so it made it hella easier to suck him off. Removing your mouth, you stroked his shaft again as you kissed down. Then you started to suck on his balls. Moving your tongue over the sensitive skin. Your thumb rubbing against the tip of his cock. Mmm, the sounds he made were nice. The way he looked. All naked. His body build heavy and rough. No pretty muscles on him. No. Scars, chest hair, and thick slaps of useful muscles. Build to fight.

Fuck, he could feel his hips starting to thrust lightly, a tell-tale sign he was close. He didn't want this to end already, your whole persona enthralling him. No, if he got to choose, you two would be here all night. Pulling on your hair, he stepped away from you, cock twitching at the lack of contact. "As much as I love that mouth of yours, I'd rather have you screamin' before this is all over." He preferred to let his partners come before him. Prided himself on it. This night would not be different, even if the chance of the two of you meeting again afterwards were slim. You were running, and he doubted you'd want to be around a wanted man too. "Onto the bed, sweetheart."

"Guess you got to work for it then." Taking off your bra, you dropped it on the floor and laid it down on the bed. Spreading your thighs, you pushed your hand into your panties and stroked yourself. Moaning softly while biting down on one finger. Giving him a teasing view as he could only see your fingers working under the black fabric, nothing else. Trying not to think about tomorrow. He would be off hunting whoever he wanted to hunt, and you just try to stay alive. He wouldn't want a gal with baggage. Men never wanted girls with baggage.

Grabbing himself, he stroked slowly as he watched you, the sight so sinful. He could hear your fingers moving, letting him know how wet you were. He'd glide right into you, he reckoned. A pearl of precum gathered at the tip at that thought, and he had to hold the base of his cock to not blow his load. The payload had to be delivered to it's destination.

Walking to you, he crawled onto the bed and continued to watch for a second, marvelling in your beauty, before he pulled your underwear to the side, getting a glimpse of your glistening fingers. "Darlin', you're as fresh as rain after a hot summer." You'd probably taste just as good as a cold glass of water too. Absolutely perfect. "Now, let me show you how it's done." Pulling off your underwear, he latched onto your clit, sucking hard, his beard rubbing against your sensitive inner thighs.

Ah fuck, dang, dingy shit. Was he trying to suck your soul out of you? Letting out a loud gasp, you tossed your head back as you fisted his thick brown hair. His facial hair adding another layer of pleasure to it all. Pressing your feet down on the mattress, you opened yourself up even more.

"More. Ah fuck. That's so good. Mmmm. Got quite a silver tongue right there, don't you?" The way he circled it around your clit before his lips sucked on it hard. His calloused rough hands grabbing your thighs firmly to keep you spread open. "Cowboy. What name do you want me to scream out, huh? When you put that gun inside of me. Need to know who is killing me."

Letting go of you with a filthy sound, he let his fingers trail your entrance, toying with your folds as he watched. "You can call me Jesse," he murmured, before slowly inserting his fingers into you, his calloused pads trailing along your walls searchingly. He had been right, you had tasted divine, and he felt his lips tingle in the want for more. Not saying anymore, he began teasing your clit once more, while his fingers moved in and out of you, his metal hand keeping your thighs open for him. He wanted you ready for the main event.

"Jesse, huh. Well Jesse, keep going like that and you'll be drowning," you panted raspy as your legs quivered and trembled. "Call me, Y/N." His fingers felt so good. Stimulating your walls just right. But also, you needed more.  Needed his thick cock inside of you and thrust you into that satisfying oblivion.

Your fingers tugged on his hair as you became louder and louder. Not caring who could hear you. Just caring about feeling good and forgetting everything for a moment. Just wanting warmth and affection. Squeezing and groping your own breast firmly, your toes curled. "Jesse. Fuuuuuck. Oh fuck. Fuckery!"

A drowning man he'd gladly be. Fucking you on his fingers, he once again removed his mouth, only to put his metal hand there instead, teasing your clit with his alloyed fingers. "Come for me darlin'." He wanted to hear those lips utter his name, hear it dripping from them like honey, or shouted in the throes of ecstasy. Whatever you'd give him. "Let me see you lose yer mind." He could feel your walls fluttering around his fingers, and he desperately searched for that spot that would make the dam open.

A shock went through your system as he stimulated your clit with his metal hand now. The contrast so different that the sharp twist of his fingers on your clit was enough to make you come harder than you could remember. His other fingers pressing on your g-stop hard at the same time. "Jesse!" you cried out loudly as the pleasure almost made you sit up. Your hand pushing against the back of his head on its own accord as you just went crazy. Legs twitching as your muscles fluttered, squeezing down hard on his fingers as pleasure coursed through you hard.

He watched as pleasure overtook you, squeezing his fingers. Making him imagine how it would feel around his cock. He groaned at the thought, the sound mixing with yours in a choir of pleasure. As you pushed on his head, he went willingly, removing his fingers to insert his tongue instead, fucking you on his tongue through the last of your orgasm, getting a mouthful of your juices. It was a taste he wanted to keep on his tongue till the end of times, better than any drink he had ever had. You were indeed special.

Starting at the ceiling, you breathed rapidly as you came down from your orgasmic high. Your skin prickling sensitively as it always did after a good orgasm. "Your turn, Cowboy. How do you want to do this?" you asked him husky as you combed your fingers through his thick brown hair. Seeing your juiced glistering on his face. Having dampened his beard. Your heart stuttered at the intense hungry look he gave you. A spark of emotion as well that you didn’t it dare to name. "Tell your girl what you want, Jesse. How do you wanna clean that gun of yours?"

Your fingers through his hair felt so affectionate, something he hadn't properly experienced in his long life. Here you were, a stranger to him, who showed him more affection than anyone else had ever done. It made him want to keep you, show you how good of a man he could be, in return for that affection. "Ever ridden a stallion?" he asked, pushing away the thoughts that could never become reality. Moving around, he set down on the bed, his cock standing to full attention, the head an angry red. "Ride me, cowgirl." His voice was heavy with hope and lust.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy huh?" you grabbed his hat and put it on your hat before straddling his lap. Grabbing his cock, you rubbed it against your wet folds before slowly sinking down. Keeping your eyes locked with his the whole time. When he was half way in, you rested your hand on his shoulder and one in his hair - massaging his scalp.

 "Jesse," you sighed as if it was a prayer, slowly rising before lowering again, taking more in with each move. He was so thick, so big inside of you. Spreading your walls wide mercilessly. "Jesse," you gasped louder when you settled fully into his lap. Struggling to keep your eyes open as it was almost too much. Feeling so utterly stuffed. "Does it feel good, baby? Being inside of me?" Your hips swirled back and forth, rolling and grinding. Your nipples harder than pebbles, aching to be touched.

His name left your lips like a prayer, a prayer that went straight to his heart and cock. He could feel how you were stretching to accommodate him, but your determination to get him all in was applaudable, making his insides ache in the need for affection. And when you started to move, wearing his hat?

He fisted the sheets, his knuckles almost turning white from the effort of not ramming straight up into you. "Y/N, darlin', don't stop. Don't ever stop." The words left him before he could stop them. Would you realize what he had asked for? He could say he hoped not, but inside his heart he wished that you understood the meaning in those words, and returned the same feeling.

Your eyes widened at his words, pushing the hat back a little bit so you could rest your forehead against his. "I won't stop till you say stop, Jesse." Probably his words were just passion fuelled. But maybe he wanted more. Asked more. Hoped for more. Your knuckles stroking his cheek in silent adoration as you kept looking into his eyes. They said you could make people fall in love if you looked into their eyes long enough, it felt like you would fall. Hoping he would catch you.

Wrapping your arms around him, you kept moving slow and sensual. Rocking and moving as the fire in your belly started to roar again, wanting to consume you. But you wanted him to come with you. To tip over the edge with him.

Did you mean what he thought you meant? He barely dared to hope, but you gentle caresses made his heart sing, asking him to believe. He had to close his eyes to stop the tears threatening to spill when your arms came around him, holding him like a lover would. Slowly, he loosened his grip on the sheets, and brought his arms around you, returning the affectionate embrace, chests pressed together.

A chance meeting in a saloon, somewhere where God doesn't bother to look, he found companionship. Life was funny. Matching your movements, he began to thrust into you, trying to bring both of you to completion. He was close now, and wanted to come with you panting against his lips, lost in pleasure and affection.

Pressing your lips for a moment against his closed eyes, you kissed away his tears. Your heart aching for him. He felt like a man starved for the basic things, basic affections. Kissing him again, you kept whispering his name as you hoped it would remind him that he was human. More than whatever he thought he was, or maybe others had seen him. Feeling safe in his embrace. Safe with his bounty hunter, this gunslinger.

"I'm close. Jesse. Please. Come with me. Together?" you begged against his lips as you moved faster, meeting his thrusts as you bounced on his cock. Your breasts brushing against his rough chest.

How could he deny such a sweet request? With a groan vibrating in his chest, he pushed hard against you, his balls rising, pumping you full of his seed. His arms around you tightened as the orgasm hit him, stronger than ever before, amplified by your touch and affection. He'd protect you from whatever you were running from. They were not going to hurt you, as long as he lived and breathed. Watching as you came, he found himself in awe.

"Y/N, darlin'..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say. All he knew was that he wanted you to remain in his arms, even after the evidence of these sinful actions were wiped away.

"Jesse!" you gasped as your eyes rolled back, back arching almost painfully as you came with him. Shivering as you collapsed against his body, all weak and soft as all the emotions had sapped you good. Nuzzling your face against his scruffy throat. Your arms still around him, fingers moving up and down his spine as you cuddled him. "Mmm. Feels good," you muttered against his warm skin, soaking in his warmth and scent. "Jesse...don't go?"

Taking his hat off of your head, he dropped it to the floor, before pulling you down with him onto the bed. It would've been in the way. "I'll stay with ya as long as ya want," he murmured, resting his forehead against yours. What were the two of you getting yourselves into? No one knew. Hell, you two barely knew each other at all. But somehow, it felt right. Felt like you wouldn't hurt or use him, just like he'd never treat your wrong. Maybe, just maybe this could work out. A small smile came to his lips, the first genuine smile in a very long time.

"You're even more handsome when you smile," you whispered playfully and rubbed your nose against his, then your heart grew heavy. "Jesse...you need to know something." you swallowed as you played with some of his hair as you buried your face against his throat. Unable to look at him. "I won't blame you if you decide to leave...but yeah...some people are after me. I didn't want to marry someone and ran off. They didn't like that...so yeah," you muttered calmly as a cold shiver went through your body. "Not really a safe gal, ya know?"

He watched you for a second, before a small chuckle left him. "Don't ya worry, darlin', I can protect both of us." He had figured you were on the run, and now he started to understand why. Slowly, he kissed you, letting you feel how relaxed and happy he was. No matter who came after you, he'd protect you. Always. "You'll be safe with me," he murmured against your lips. It was a promise he intended to keep.

His soft promise made you cry, kissing him back so gratefully and thankfully. Cupping his face as you adored him. "What in god’s name have I done to deserve you?" you laughed through your tears as you looked into that handsome face. "You an angel, Jesse? Come from the skies to make an honest woman out of me?"

"Angels ain't as handsome as me," he teased, but stroked away your tears. No tears were to leave your eyes, especially not because of him. "Rest now. Ya're safe here. You can rest properly again." Lord knows you probably needed it. Being on the run was tiring, especially for a young woman like you.

"Gotta get a bit cleaner first." Get off his softened cock, you clenched your muscles as hard as you could and moved into the bathroom. After freshening up, you came back with a moist towel and handed it to him in case he wanted to clean up too. Getting under the blankets and resting your hand softly on his taunt stomach. "I think you're a handsome angelic devil," you teased him.

Thanking you for the towel, he cleaned himself up as well. No need to dirty you down again. Tossing the towel away, he laid down underneath the covers as well, holding his hand, letting you know you could rest against his chest, should you desire that. "A devil that put you under a spell, huh? Maybe you're the angel, and I'm the devil." Considering what things the two of you were running from, that was very much the plausible case.

"Mmmm yes." You giggled and rested your head on his chest. Hugging his torso as he was a body pillow. Turning into a little koala and your eyes grew heavy. "Angelic devil and devilish angel, I like that." Rubbing your cheek against his chest, you started to nod off. Feeling his arms coming around you and his cheek resting against your head. "Can't wait for morning." For the first time in a while, you were excited to see what Dawn would bring you. Letting out a kittish yawn. "Jesse..."

“I'll be here, darlin'. Just rest those tired eyes now." Kissing the top of your head, he squeezed you slightly in affection, before he closed his eyes too. In all of his years, he had never felt such companionship. He had had some friends, team mates, and mentors, but never someone he felt like he could share everything with. Someone to be intimate with in all possible ways. Not until now. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
